Smash Bros Lawl: Battle Royale
Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ エクスディ バトル ロワイアル, Dairantou Sumasshu Burazāzu Ekksu Di Batoru Rowairaru, Known in Japan as Dairantou Smash Brothers XD: Battle Royale means the Japanese Version of Lawl) is a SSBB spoofed/crossover version of Chincherrinas' Smash Bros Lawl series. It's made by Aaron M. (NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97) and it's one of the SBL Spin-off series. It will include characters from I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Agito90, chincherrinas as well as others. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as SBL/SSBB. Adventure Mode Smash Bros. Lawl features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Every video games, such as Glutko from the Link the Faces of Evil and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic CDI hardware. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily.Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. Characters SBLBR Characters. Team Battle Royale (NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97) *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Aaron (Original) *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Fourze *Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Garterbelt (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Toon Don Ramon/Toon Mr. Raymond (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *GokaiRed (Power Rangers Megaforce S2/Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica) *Kim (Kim Possible) *T.O.M. (Toonami) *Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) *Courtney (Total Drama) Team Antilope Lawlers (Chincherrinas) *The King (Zelda CDi) *I.M. Meen *Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Mama Luigi (Super Mario World) *Nostalgia Critic *Leonidas (300) *Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) *Tommy Wiseau *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Irate Gamer *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gaston (The Beauty and the Beast) *Adolf Hitler (The Downfall) *Panty & Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Billy Mays *Yomika *Ib *Toon Guile (Street Fighter) *Toon Bison (Street Fighter) *Hank Hill (King of The Hill) *Scanty & Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Nicolas Cage (The Wickerman) *Jaime Maussan (Tercer Milenio) *Don Ramon/Mr. Raymond (El Chavo) *Toon Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Best Hercules (Hercules) Team X (Agito90/Syafiq Iqbal) *Agito90 (Original) *Serph (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) *Jen Masterson (6teen) *Angry German Kid/Leopold Slikk *Kenan & Kel (Kenan & Kel) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) *Hitoshura (Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne) *Samantha Simpson (Totally Spies) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Cd-i Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Jupiter (Cybercops) *Lucifer (Cybercops) *Rook (Ben 10 Onmiverse) *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Guyferd Team Ultimate Lawlers (I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE) * Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Achmed the Dead Terrorist (The Jeffy Dunham Show) *Prana(The Unholy War) *Pucca *Charade (Soul Calibur 2) *Tourretes Guy *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *PUFFY/Ami and Yumi (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi) *Angry Joe *John (Collaterale1) *1960's Spiderman *Wakko Clown *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic 2006) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Pan (Dragon Ball GT) *Moe, Larry & Curly (The Three Stooges) *McPixel *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) Team Arl Lawlers (Agentrockluxury2/3) *Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Demoman(Team Fortress 2) *Red Spy(Team Fortress 2) *Pyro(Team Fortress 2) *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *Soldier(Team Fortress 2) *Edd Gould(Eddsworld) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Brioshi87 *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Team Elite (StevenStar777) *Steven_Star (Original) *Bandana Dee (Sort of Original) *Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) *Dante (DMC Devil May Cry) *Blaziken (Pokemon) *Lance (SYM-Bionic Titan) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) removed because of trolls *Joseph DeFrancis (Original) *Wall-E *Bonanza Bros. Team YTPGuy17 *Annoying Orange *CDi Link (Legend of Zelda) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Toon Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario with Lyrics) *Michael Jackson *Toon Mario/CD-I Mario (Super Mario World/Hotel Mario) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Spongebob Squarepants *Ian & Anthony (Smosh) *9-Volt *Chell (Portal Series) *Ophelia Chill (Chill Manor) *Bill Nye the Science Guy Team Mawl/Deluxe (GannonX/Doug.scheer) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gannon X(Gannon X series) *Babo66 (Gannon's penguin) (Club Penguin) *U.B. (U.B. Funky) *Wage (Uglydolls) *Redford (Mega Jump) *Trigger Happy (Skylanders) *WDC Team 18 (WD...) Team Super Lawl (collaterale1) *Kyo (The King of Fighters) *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Yori Yagami (The King of Fighters) *Rugal (The King of Fighters) *Ryu (Street Fighter 1) *Ken (Street Fighter 1) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter 2) *Zangief (Street Fighter 2) *Guile (Street Fighter 2) *Sakura (Street Fighter Alpha 2) *Adon (Street Fighter 1) *Guy (Final Fight) *Cody (Final Fight) *Hugo Aldore (Final Fight) *Dhalsim (Street Fighter 2) *Sagat (Street Fighter 1) *M.Bison (Street Fighter 2) *Cammy White (Super Street Fighter 2) *Dr.Blowhole (Madagascar) *Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) *Boog & Elliot (Open Season series) *Fegelein (Downfall) *Robo (The John Show) *Ugo the Italian (John GoAnimate adventures) *Freddy Kreuger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Jason Vorhees (Friday of 13th) *Totò Sapore (Totò sapore e la magica storia della pizza) *Zik (Monster Allergy) *Magnacat (Monster Allergy) *Vilgax (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) Team XxNintendomanxX *Daniel (Mugen) *Dee Bee Kaw (Mugen) Original Smash Bros. Team (Nintendo/Sora) *Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Peach (Super Mario Bros) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Kirby *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Fox McCloud (Starfox) *Falco Lombardi (Starfox) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Ness (Earthbound) *Lucas (Mother) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) Bosses *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Chuck Norris (Smash Bros Lawl) *The Sun of Evil (Smash Bros Elite) *Shin Akuma (Street Fighter/Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Galactus the Devourer (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) See Also *Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale in the YTP Wiki *Smash Bros Lawl: Battle Royale Wiki (coming soon) Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games